


Fallin' Flower

by noirvodca



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, based on fallin' flower, howoo, i try my best, i'm bad at writing please don't attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirvodca/pseuds/noirvodca
Summary: Between the time when the flowers bloom and scatterScars heal and sprouts emergeWe live for this present moment, the first and the lastThat's why I won't take you for grantedBecause you love somebody like me
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fallin' Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my second fics here and I'm trying my best to make this as prettier as I can, but I'm still learning so I hope you all will have a good time reading this!
> 
> And this fic is still dedicated to someone, just like my first fic. Hi, if you're reading this, yes this is your present, I hope you like it!

His name is Lee Jihoon.

The man with black hair that is walking between the road full of falling flower is Lee Jihoon.

Being the only one on the road that walking without the umbrella or cap making his black jet hair looks easy to distinguish between the sakura petals that fall down.

Suddenly, he stop his feet and lifting his head, eyes staring at the pink petals that falling down from its tree.

Jihoon lift his left hand, letting the beautiful petals hitting his fingers softly before resting on his palm, making a small smile escaping his lips with eyes keep gazing at the falling petals.

Just like a magic, the falling flowers also bring the memories of him as his past relationships.

In past, just like how people use umbrella or cap on spring, people also used to do anything to avoid him, especially someone he adored.

Yes, he ever had a crush on someone a lot, and turns out that person is dating his other friend in secret.

And it makes him understand, that he can’t control people’s feeling, even if he already baring his feeling to that person.

The thought of his past crush making him sighing deeply.

No, he never regret what his heart choose to did back then, he just can’t believe how pathetic he was before, chasing over someone that don’t even opening his hand for him.

Another petal falling on his hand, bringing another memories of another failed relationship of his.

Ah, it’s not even a relationship yet, they were just crushing on each other back then.

Saying he’s willing to wait for Jihoon to be ready in a relationship, but Jihoon took him for granted.

And when that person is gone without any words, Jihoon can’t help but to wait for him patiently, and pathetically.

Unconsciously did what his past crush did to him before, avoiding another person that crushing on him because he was determined to wait for his crush to come back.

To be honest, what he did was punishing himself for taking someone for granted.

By keep attaching himself to his crush and pathetically waiting for him to come back, knowing that even he come back, he won’t remember him again.

‘Live my day like today’s my last day.’

Was what Jihoon said to himself back then.

Another falling petal remind him of the feeling while waiting for someone alone by himself.

It was not easy, he feels lonely, but he can’t do anything.

Until someone come and bringing him all the happiness he want to feel.

They were happy, they hold hands, they share kisses and hugs.

But they don’t share their problem, and that was the main cause of another heartbreak of Lee Jihoon.

Having a famous boyfriend means a lot of people getting heartbreak and jealous of your relationship, and Jihoon can feel it.

A lot of cute messages from secret admirers keep coming to his lover, and Jihoon keeping all his thoughts and the insecurities to himself.

Until everything broke down on one random day.

Where Jihoon feels that he’s not enough, that he’s scared, that he’s not ready for a new relationship, and that he discovered his boyfriend is lying to him.

That all he and his boyfriend did was hurting each other, by pretending that they were okay.  
While in fact they are not.

And they broke up, with tears and a lot of question marks inside their head.

What can I do better for the person I love?

Another petals falling to his hand and his soft hair, but Jihoon still doesn’t move an inch or even taking his eyes off the petals on his palm.

Memories bring him back to the time when he was desperate, scared, sad and lonely.

When he doesn’t have anyone on his side, or on his heart.

He’s completely alone by himself, looking for something that he himself doesn’t know.

He feels empty, but he know he’s bleeding inside.

And he try to covering all the bloods by acting though, saying rude words to people and turn into the bad version of himself.

That was until someone come and hold his hand carefully.

“Jihoonie.”

Turning his head to the source of that soft nickname, he can’t stop himself from smiling when his eyes met with a soft smile and fond gaze.

“Soonie.”

The hand that currently covering all the petals on Jihoon’s hand tightening at the nickname.

His smile still not faltering, and that was when Jihoon get reminded that the man in front of him is ready to accept him and all his scars.

That the man in front of him is loving him so much and Jihoon won’t make the same mistakes by taking him for granted.

Jihoon now understand that even if the man that holding his hand can’t make him forget all his sad and hurtful past, he can help him heal.

He tightening their intertwined hands gently when a petal fall down on the other's hair softly, and Jihoon, once again, fall deeper for his Soonie.

“Soonie, do you know? I’m always expecting my tomorrow with you.”

Because he has been someone’s everything, Jihoon now always imagining his tomorrow with an exact someone.

“Me too, my love.”

And that someone is Kwon Soonyoung.


End file.
